Commercial aircraft are increasingly adding additional wiring and complexity as more modules and capabilities are added to the aircraft. Added wiring results in increased weight, power and heat load as options installed in the aircraft increase. A proliferation of model numbers and individual part numbers further increases complexity and a potential for devices to be installed in a wrong location.